No place for regrets
by TheAlienHeart
Summary: Sometimes things are done or said that people later regret, but they find comfort at the thought of fixing the damage later...that's one huge mistake.
1. Screw up

_**No place for regrets**_

_**Greetings everyone. In case you were wondering, it's me AlienHeart of darkness. Why am I writing instead of 1915? Well he's gone into a deep sleep...NO! HE ISN'T DEAD! You know how Odin has to take an annual sleep or something like that to regain power? Imagine he has gone into that to recover some peace of mind; returning to school and other stuff made his happy mind go a little gloomy gray.**_

_**Luckily for me all those "sad" sensations make my darkness tank overflow, so I'll pour some of it down here. I first thought in writing 'Panda season's' next chap all by myself, but I'm not in my right mind at all for now and I fear of ruining it...it's not time for that story to have real dark moments...yet hehehe.**_

_**(A peaceful and calm breeze blows in the room)**_

_**Huh...weird.**_

_**BY THE WAY...Kung Fu Panda, all its related characters, moves, names, and all that stuff doesn't belong to me...wanna know who owes this great franchise? ('Come closer' finger motion) DREAMWORKS DOES DUDE!**_

* * *

It was normal day in the valley of peace. The villagers were out of their homes doing their daily routines, you know selling stuff, making stuff, and doing stuff. The jade palace was no exception to the rule as all of its residents were doing what they did best: Meditating for Master Shifu, cleaning for the servants, and of course training for the furious five and the dragon warrior...or the furious five at least.

-Po get up, we are supposed to be training not laying down on the floor slacking off- Tigress said in annoyance while training in the swinging clubs of instant oblivion.

-Oh come on Ti I've been training my butt off for the past month, I deserve a little break- the panda replied.

-What have I told you about nicknames panda?-

-That I shouldn't use them because kung fu masters don't use nicknames, and some other stuff- Po answered nonchalantly. The master of tiger style shook her head, slightly disappointed at the dragon warrior's lack of discipline.

-Po, don't you think it would be wise to do as Tigress says and train?- Crane said as he dodged a kick from Monkey; they were sparring -Don't you remember what happened when we slacked off too much and the croc bandits ended up taking our jobs?- he asked, deflecting a punch. The dragon warrior sat up straight groaning, then stood up, and walked over to the adversary.

-You looovveee to rub that incident right on my face don't ya?- Po stated with annoyance causing a smirk on the avian's beak. The warrior of black and white positioned himself in front of the dummy and got ready to throw a punch.

-I said training panda- Tigress said, punching through a club.

-That's what I'm doing-

-No, you're slacking off without being on the floor- the feline said disapprovingly.

-Let me tell you the adversary is a great training exercise- Po said getting distracted.

-Aww let the poor panda train with the dummy, it is made for kids to train with after all- Mantis stated snickering, but also getting distracted, which caused him to be wacked away by Viper's tail -No fair, I wasn't looking- the bug whined.

-Mantis, perhaps you should train with the adversary if you are gonna act like a baby- the snake said grinning -But they are right Po, you should train on something more of your level-

-Yeah! You're not in level cero anymore- Monkey said while blocking a kick. The panda sighed quite annoyed and walked over to the swinging clubs.

-Wanna spar Tigress? I'll tie my paws behind my back- Po said kinda smugly.

-Sure- Tigress said, getting down from the clubs -But don't tie your paws, I don't want to win so easily- the feline said putting on a smirk.

-Ha! You think you can handle the dragon warrior's bodacity?! Remember I stopped being your punching bag some time ago Master Tigress- Po said getting on a fighting stance.

-Don't get too cocky panda, it could be your doom- Tigress said in her less serious tone, although she really meant it. Even if Po had become a formidable warrior over the years he had spent in the palace he still had quite a long way to go before becoming a complete master. Sure he had turned out to be a really skilled fighter, even better than her much to her pride's dismay, and there were a few times he showed high levels of wisdom, but his mind was still the one of a villager instead of a master such as her or the rest of the furious five which gave him sort of a disadvantage some times. _"Not like it's completely his fault, we have MANY more years of training in the ways of kung fu...besides he wouldn't be Po without his childishness"_ she thought with a little smirk.

-Tigress? Are we gonna get started or what?- Po said a little confused.

-Huh? Oh yeah...sure- the tiger master replied with a very small blush of embarrassment. After the tiger got into her own battle stance both masters remained motionless, getting ready for whatever attack that might come. The dragon warrior got tired of waiting and sprinted towards his comrade at a great speed. _"I knew he would attack first"_ Tigress thought with a smirk. She had spent enough time with the panda to know how impatient he could be, that was another weak spot her friend had. The tiger master got ready to block the kick Po had just thrown in her direction.

-MASTERS! MASTERS!- Zeng frantically yelled as he barged through the training hall's doors. The sudden noise distracted Tigress for a second, which was enough time for the panda's kick to hit its mark and send her flying to crash on a wall. Po flinched at his friend's _*thud*_ and ran over to Zeng, silently praying she wouldn't want to kill him after wards.

-What is it Zeng?- Crane asked after everyone reached the messenger.

-There are wolf bandits in the village!- the duck frantically responded.

-The Lin-Kuei or regular- Po said, receiving weird looks from everyone -What? I just wanted to be sure-

-Let's just go Po- Tigress said kinda annoyed and they all sprinted out the training hall.

**In the village**

Ducks, pigs, geese, all kinds of animals were running and screaming through the village's streets, trying to find safety from the bandits that were destroying everything that stood between them and a valuable. -Hey you think I could get myself some of that waitress in the village close by if I give her this- a wolf with said while showing one of his comrades a silver necklace.

-I don't think she would say no- the second canine replied smiling evilly.

-Sadly for you it will only get you this- Viper said as she appeared seemingly out of the blue and made quick job of the two criminals.

-Great job Viper- Po complimented while belly bouncing a wolf. The snake master smiled in appreciation and joined her comrades in the battlefield. There were like thirty bandits in total, but the team of kung fu masters were dealing with them pretty well. -Come on guys at least give us a challenge- Po said, punching a bandit in the face with a smirk.

-Po focus!- Tigress barked **_(a cat barking hehe)_** knocking two guys out with a split kick. -We're far from being done, don't get distracted- Tigress said turning around to look at him.

-Tigress these pups aren't exactly trouble- Po answered whiningly. The tiger master breathed out through her nose and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at his response. Po chuckled a little at her reaction, he actually kind of liked to drive her nuts, but stopped when he saw a wolf running towards her from behind with a sword. He was going to warn her, but Tigress apparently was ready for it because she twirled in a roundhouse kick that sent the bandit flying away.

-You didn't think I wouldn't follow my own advice did you?- the tiger stated, smirking at the bear's wide eyed face before leaping away into some other part of the battlefield.

_"She's awesome"_ Po thought with a smile. The battle went on for some more minutes and the team of kung fu masters managed to reduce the amount of bandits to twelve wolves.

-Run for it!- a wolf hollered sounding the retreat. All the bandits heard the order and none of them was stupid enough to question it, so they all did as told and ran for their lives.

-Hey, get back here!- Po shouted while rushing after the bandits.

-Po wait!- Tigress called.

-Can't hear you Tigress, too busy bringing the thunder!- the panda replied without even looking at her. The tiger master growled in frustration and ordered the others to round up the knocked out wolves while she went after the panda.

_"I better check he doesn't get himself killed"_ she thought in a mixture of annoyance and concern. She would never admit it, but after Po almost died at Gongmen and then after he technically did die during the Ke-pa incident he became a lot more important for her; she didn't like the idea in the beginning and she denied herself to have any attachment to him, but she came to accept it later on. It was true he could drive her insane, and he did most of the time, but things wouldn't be the same without the panda's presence.

-The panda is getting close!- a wolf cried in worry as he looked over his shoulder to look at Po while they ran.

-Throw him the new toy!- the leader of the pack barked and the formerly worried canine smiled evilly. Po was running after the bandits with all his might, feeling the tiredness begin to wash over him, but he kept pushing forward. The dragon warrior never noticed the wolf getting his paw into one of his comrade's backpacks and pull out a weird looking device. It was like a semi-small gun powder barrel and it had what it seemed to be four small green dynamite sticks attached to it; all those things's fuses were linked to form one unique fuse _**(it's basically a grenade)**_. -Sayonara panda- the wolf sneered before taking a match out of his pocket and lighting the fuse.

_"What tha?"_ Po thought as he saw a wolf throw something over his shoulder. He examined the airborne object for a few moments and his eyes widened when he managed to see something sparkling up on it _"A fuse! That thing is gonna explode!"_ Po thought in panic. The panda jumped up as high as he could and caught the device, landing back on the ground on his back with a loud _*THUD*_ The dragon warrior groaned a bit and gazed at the object in his paws with fear at noticing the fuse was not that far from ending.

Tigress was running on all fours in search of the panda and the bandits. She'd lost them after four very stupid wolves stopped running and tried to stall her; they didn't last too long, but apparently it was enough for her to lose her personal assignment _"Po has become kinda fast"_ Just then, she heard a BIG BOOM and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard screams and saw a thick cloud of smoke a little distance away. Worry/Fear crept into her heart as she continued running in the smoke's direction.

-Is everyone ok?!- a pig asked while looking around the place. The explosion had damaged three houses in the area, one was completely on the ground, and there was a medium sized crater on the floor.

-What happened here?- Tigress asked after arriving to the scene. The villager directed his attention to the tiger master with a surprised expression at her sudden appearance, but answered all the same.

-I..I don't know, I was just walking when the explosion occurred; it was big, the shockwave knocked me off my feet- the pig responded.

-What about the dragon warrior, have you seen him?- Tigress asked, masking her concern behind her serious façade.

-Well he ran past me when he was chasing the wolves- the pig informed. The tiger breathed out through her nose since that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but had to redirect her attention to a cry for help. It seemed that a bunny girl was trying to lift a piece of wreckage from the collapsed house, probably to take something out.

-What is it?- Tigress asked once she was by the little girl's side.

-He's under there! I want to take him out, but the rock doesn't move!- the bunny exclaimed whiningly and gave the piece of wreckage a little kick. Tigress quickly got to work when she heard there was someone under the debris; feeling some anger beginning to boil in her, if there was one thing she couldn't stand that would be having injured civilians after bandit raids.

-Don't worry, I'll have you out in a second!- the tiger stated in case whoever was under the rubble could hear her. She feared the person was unconscious or...dead, so she was really hoping for an answer...but the one she got wasn't that pleasant.

-Tigress?! Is that you?!- Po asked from under the fallen house.

-Po?!- Tigress said in shock, letting the piece of debris on her paws fall.

-Oh it is you! Can you lend me a paw?! I don't like to be down here!- Po said. By the tone in his voice she could tell he was probably unharmed, which was a relief for her, and made her able to recover her composure completely.

-Why haven't you moved the rubble yourself?- she asked more calmly, even forming a barely noticeable smirk, which she dropped when he replied.

-I can't! My foot got stuck in some rubble and if I move maybe everything will drop on us!-

-What do you mean by us?!- Tigress asked, getting worried again.

-There's a boy down here with me!- As if on cue, the rest of the furious five got there in time to see a non-stop digging Tigress.

-Tigress what happened? Where are the wolves?- Viper asked after getting next to the feline.

-Forget about the wolves Po's under here with a kid, we need to take them out now!- the tiger ordered and everyone began helping remove the debris. It took them fifteen minutes to finally make a big enough hole in the debris, from where they could see their panda friend, who was making an arch to act as a roof to protect a small crying kid goose under him. Po managed to see a glimpse of light and smiled when he turned his head and saw Viper slithering up to him.

-Po are you alright?- the snake asked in concern.

-Yeah, just take the kid Viper and then tell everyone to take cover- Po instructed, confusing the snake.

-Take cover? Why?- she asked while taking the goose from under the panda. Po grinned at her in a certain way that she didn't like to much.

-You'll see in two minutes- he answered and Viper hurried to get out of the debris.

-Go find your mama little one- Viper instructed. The little kid gave the snake a hug before running away.

-Ok, now we have to find a way to get Po out without the rubble falling on top of him- Monkey said.

-Umm...actually he told me everyone should take cover- the snake master said nervously making all the other members of the five look at her with a raised eyebrow

-Why do we have to take cover exactly?- Crane asked confused and kinda wary.

-I don't know, but he grinned- the snake said. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane quietly gulped while Tigress's eyes widened just slightly at the snake's statement, all of them thinking the same thing.

_"He's gonna do something stupid"_

-Is everyone away?! Cause here goes some dragon warrior bodacity!- Po exclaimed as some golden glow began to come out of the rubble's different holes.

-Everyone take cover!- Tigress shouted and all the creatures ran away in complete fear. Tigress had managed to get a little distance away before another explosion, a smaller one, was heard and a golden shockwave made her fall on her face. She groaned a bit as she turned her body around to rest on her back. _"I'm so gonna beat him up for this"_ she thought while standing up.

-Tigress careful!- Viper yelled, yanking from the feline's tail, making her fall on her butt.

-Viper, why did you...- Tigress tried asking when a huge piece of debris crashed down on the spot she had been standing mere seconds before.

-Oh yeah I totally nailed it!- Po said as he walked up to his friends with calm. All of the furious five turned their eyes in his direction with glares of different sizes, none of them been bigger than a certain striped feline's who almost got killed of course.

-What...in the world...was that?!- Mantis yelled in shock and some anger.

-Just a new move a created, I named it...- Po tried to say before and orange and black paw covered his maw.

-Po I am really close to punch all of your teeth off your mouth, I don't care the villagers are looking, so this is what we're gonna do. We will go up to the jade palace, inform Master Shifu of what happened, and then see what we must do now...do you understand?- Tigress growled out. Po nodded his head rapidly, showing that he understood and the paw was removed from his mouth. The six warriors climbed up the stairs still pissed off at their friend of black and white.

Master Shifu was meditating inside the hall of warriors when his students walked in -Ahh, students, I suppose the problem was taken care of- he said while opening his eyes to look at them.

-Not exactly master- Tigress said seriously -There were approximately thirty wolves ransacking the village. We fought them and reduced their number to a minimum and they decided to act smart and run-

-You are telling me you let them escape?!- Shifu said with shock.

-Of course not master!- Viper replied. The red panda took a deep breath and nodded slightly for them to know they could continue -When the bandits ran away Po went after them and then Tigress followed- the snake continued explaining.

-I kind of lost him and the wolves when four of the bandits stopped and stalled me for a moment- Tigress muttered.

-And what could have possibly happened that made the bandits escape dragon warrior?- Shifu asked while directing his attention solely at the giant panda.

-Uhh...well I was running after the bandits and one of them pulled out an explosive devise- Po stated -He threw it in my direction and once I realized it was a bomb I jumped up and caught it-

-You seriously caught an explosive?! Are you nuts?!- Crane yelled in shock as the others looked at him with the same emotion on their faces.

-Yeah yeah I just reacted ok?- Po said, lifting his paws up in defense -When I landed on the floor the fuse was almost done, so I guess I panicked and threw it as far away as I could-

-You did what?!- Shifu exclaimed, angered at his student for such a stupid deed.

-I threw it at the most deserted zone I could alright, and I told everyone to clear out- the panda excused himself, taking a step backwards at his friend's shocked and angry faces -Problem was that I didn't see the little goose kid hadn't been able to get really far away from the bomb, so...- The panda tried to continue but was interrupted by an angry feline.

-So you were in the situation I found you in because you panicked!- Tigress yelled with blazing fury in her eyes.

-I guess, but it was a good thing I used the heroes chi to run super fast and get the kid, but not even with that I could get far away from the shockwave that sent me to crash on that house- Po said, rubbing his neck sheepishly,

-You used the power that basically eats out your life when we agreed you would only use it in extreme emergencies?!- Tigress exclaimed in angry shock.

-A kid's life was in danger Tigress, I had to use it!- Po defended getting kinda worked up too.

-HE WAS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!- Tigress roared making everyone take a step backwards -Can't you see?! Every time we are in danger it's because of your lack of attention, discipline or plain stupidness!- Tigress continued stomping forward, bringing Po out of his shock.

-And..and we've been just fine!- he yelled back, but was shut up by the last person he thought would yell at him.

-But several times just barely Po!- Monkey yelled with a seriousness no one knew.

-I..I...- Po stuttered, but Tigress didn't let him continue.

-No more excuses Po! We've dealt with your messes for too long, I could even say we got used to them, mostly because most of the time they only affect us and we are capable of defending ourselves, but today innocent people could have been hurt!- the tiger master growled before sighing -Why can't you see it? One of this days one of us, a person, or even you could get hurt or even die because it seems you just can't get your head into the roll the universe gave you! How do you think we would feel if any of those things happened huh?!- Tigress asked with great anger in her voice, although it had some real concern behind it. Po opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again at noticing that would only get him more problems, or at least that's what he thought out of the five glares he was receiving, since Viper wasn't glaring at him. The red panda breathed in as much air as he needed to calm down before addressing the group of animals once more.

-If this wolves have any more of these explosives then we could be in some serious trouble- Shifu said seriously -We have to go after them, let's just hope they haven't regrouped- he stated, confusing the six warriors.

-We? Then you're coming with us Master?- Po asked in a lower tone than the usual.

-No, I'm going with the furious five, you are gonna stay here and guard the palace in our absence- the Grandmaster responded shocking everyone.

-Master are you sure? The palace is always safe if you stay- Crane said. Po didn't know if that was the avian's intention, but he felt severely hurt by his words.

-Yes I'm sure Master Crane, the palace should be fine and besides the dragon warrior has to stay and clean up whatever damage caused by the bomb- Shifu said looking at the panda sternly -I want all of you to go have some dinner and go to sleep early. We'll depart as soon as the gong rings, you are all dismissed- the red panda said, walking in his room's direction. The furious five and the dragon warrior left the hall of heroes to go into the student barracks.

-Where are you going Po?- Viper asked when she saw the warrior of black and white go into a different path as the rest of them. All the others stopped walking too and turned their attention to the panda, who halted his steps and sighed, slightly bowing his head and slumping his shoulders.

-There are some leftover dumplings from breakfast, they should be enough for all of you- he answered in a low voice.

-Aren't you gonna eat dinner?- Mantis asked on top of Crane's hat.

-Nah I'm not really hungry at the moment- he said, making everyone raise an eyebrow. Sure they were sort of mad at him, but that didn't stop them from feeling surprised.

-And where are you going?- Monkey asked in a kind of suspicious tone. Surprisingly the panda mildly growled at the question.

-To meditate at the peach tree, what? You thought I would go track the bandits all by myself to try and prove something?- he stated turning his back on them -Please, not even I'm that stupid- he added, walking away before anyone could say anything. The furious five stayed in place for a moment, none of them making a sound, until Mantis broke the silence.

-Should one of us go with him? I mean he isn't stupid, but I do think he is capable of leaving- he stated.

-He is obviously upset Mantis, we should leave him alone- Viper said continuing her slithering. All the males shrugged their shoulders and continued walking, leaving Tigress alone. She stared at the panda's retreating form for a moment before sighing a little, shaking her head and following the rest.

**With Po**

The panda was walking up to the sacred peach tree with a slow pace and a frown on his face. He was thinking over everything his comrades had told him in the hall of heroes, more specifically the tiger master's words. _"I know I'm a klutz and have screwed up more times than I can count, but I've also saved them from most of those situations"_ he thought as the memories of the adventures his messes had created. All the scolding he's gotten because of them, how his friends always were in the receiving end of whatever he caused, he has been close to death and died once because of his own stupidity _"And today a kid could have died" _he thought, sitting down on the peach tree's cliff's edge.

_"HE WAS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU!" _

_"You did what?!" _

_"Can't you see?! Every time we are in danger it's because of your lack of attention, discipline or plain stupidness!" _

_"But several times just barely Po!"_

_"What...in the world...was that?!" _

_"You seriously caught an explosive?! Are you nuts?!" _

_"No more excuses Po! We've dealt with your messes for too long"_

His friends's most recent words rang in his mind and then were followed by all the past things they've told him. -They're right...I..I do more bad than good- Po muttered, bowing his head -I mean, sure I've saved them lots of times...from problems **I** cause- he continued with sadness. Memories began attacking his mind again as he thought in all the times things went wrong because he didn't follow an order or a plan, or because he wanted to prove his dragon warriorness, or simply because he decided to go for an "easier" solution. _"Tigress was right, I am a disgrace to kung fu...although I shouldn't be surprised, she is always right"_ he thought with a bitter smile. Being honest he had always liked Tigress, he'd liked her ever since her first poster came out. Every time he did some stupid move in a mission with her, actually was an attempt to impress the master of hardcore gone terribly wrong _"And because of that I'm probably nothing more to her than the idiot she has to save on a daily basis, heck, a PRAWN caught her attention faster than me and I've heard felines are supposed to like EATING those, I lost against a guy who should be her dinner!"_ He thought, punching the floor in frustration. The dragon warrior sighed and laid on the floor to look up at the stars and keep thinking.

**In the kitchen**

Everyone was eating their dinner in absolute silence since there were very few things to talk about. Every once in a while they would casually look at the kitchen's door to check if the dragon warrior finally came to join them, but the panda never appeared. -Do you think we were too harsh?- Viper asked staring at her last dumpling.

-We had to tell him at some point Viper- Tigress simply replied, she wasn't feeling all that well about the subject either though.

-Yeah, besides I don't know what you're talking about you didn't say anything- Mantis said trying to ease the reptile's mind.

-Perhaps I didn't say anything against him, but I didn't say anything in his defense either-

-You mean you think we are the ones who did wrong?- Monkey asked bewildered. Viper sighed and shook her head before answering.

-Not completely at least- the snake stated, prompting everyone to look at her with confused faces -I do think Po should start to take things more seriously, but there was no reason to yell at him like that- she said. Everyone seemed to take a moment to ponder the snake master's words before Tigress breathed out through her nose tiredly.

-We did it for him to understand being a kung fu master isn't a game, if we used harsher methods it's because we have tried saying it more gently and even showed him, but he still doesn't realize it- Tigress said with seriousness.

-What makes you think he hasn't realized it?- Viper asked getting kinda frustrated.

-Well he keeps acting as if he doesn't care about what happens- Crane pointed out.

-So? That doesn't mean anything. Tigress has beaten Monkey up for pranking her more times than we can count and he still tries; you are gonna tell me he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions?- the snake countered.

-I do it because that's what I do, but my pranks have never been a danger to anybody!- Monkey stated.

-That's why you were wanted by the authorities of your village when Master Oogway recruited you Monkey?- Viper replied glaring at her comrade, who shut up and sank in his chair.

-Then if he does understand where we are coming from why doesn't he act like it? Why doesn't he worry for the consequences of his actions at least while we are in missions?- Tigress said frowning.

-I don't know Tigress, why do you try to act almost cold serious and anti-fun even when we all know you can feel?- the snake questioned back, looking at the feline dead in the eye. The snake master looked around the table to check if anyone had anything else to say, but the table remained silent -I'm gonna go talk to him and see if he is okay; I suggest you do the same- she finished while getting down from her chair, not even picking up her plate.

-Don't you think it would be better to wait till morning? In case he is pumped up or something?- Monkey asked, receiving a negative from the reptile.

-There won't be time to do it in the morning, we'll depart to chase the bandits early- she said, close to the kitchen's door.

-Then we'll do it when we come back. That will give him more time to cool down as well as to think over what happened and the stuff we said- Crane stated confidently.

-You do whatever you want I'm going to talk to him now- the snake answered, almost out the room.

-I really think you should wait- Monkey insisted, making the snake master stop and sigh.

-Guys we are going after a pack of wolves that may be armed with explosives, I don't wanna die knowing the last time I saw one of my best friends he could be distressed and I didn't try to help him- the snake stated with a serious tone, surprising everyone with her words.

-Who says we will die tomorrow? I think we can easily handle some pups- Mantis said, a little confused at the snake master's statement.

-And I like to think that way too Mantis, but no one knows what destiny has in storage for them, tomorrow could be our last day- Viper said.

-Is anyone else kinda creeped out at hearing Mrs. Sunshine so pessimistic?- Monkey asked and Mantis and Crane nodded. Viper sighed tiredly and directed her attention towards her comrades, who were looking at her intensively.

-I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic- the snake clarified.

-Yeah, but that's usually Tigress's role- Mantis pointed out, earning himself a growl from the striped feline -This attitude doesn't suit you-

-The only reason I'm always cheery it's because I try to avoid regrets, you know, things I don't want to pop into my head when I'm in my deathbed- Viper hissed, making all the males groan.

-What's your point with all this death-talk?- Monkey asked.

-All I'm trying to say is that being kung fu masters we shouldn't allow ourselves to have regrets, there is no place for them with a life threatening job- Viper said, slithering out the room; leaving four other animals with thoughtful expressions.

**Back in the peach tree**

Po had been admiring the night sky for a little while now trying to find some answers to his dilemma in the stars, but no answers came to him.

_"Why can't you see it? One of this days one of us, a person, or even you could get hurt or even die because it seems you just can't get your head into the roll the universe gave you! How do you think we would feel if any of those things happened huh?!"_

Tigress's voice rang in his head again, making him wince a bit. He really wanted to prove himself to her and the rest of the guys, that they didn't have to see him as the childish moron they probably saw him as, but it simply wasn't possible without stopping being...well himself; he didn't know if he could pull that off. _"The secret of the dragon scroll is being yourself and it has worked just fine up until now...but it seems it doesn't work out of the battlefield"_ Po thought with a sigh. The panda stood up feeling kind of down and began making his way down the sacred peach tree hill. When he got off the last step Po directed his eyes to the student barracks and felt his spirit decay a little more at the thought of running into one of the five. He knew they were his friends and all, but he knew them well enough to know they could really hold a grudge when they got mad enough, Tigress especially, and he didn't want to get any more death glares from her or the others._ "Perhaps I should sleep at my dad's today; that way I can even get an early start at cleaning the village's damage, yeah! That's also a good way to start showing them I can be responsible...I can show her"_ Po thought determinedly with a weak smile as he headed to the palace's gate. It took him a few minutes to get to his destination and he opened the door carefully.

-Po, where do you think you are going?!- Tigress's voice boomed behind him, making him almost jump out of his fur and whirl around to see five extremely shocked faces.

_"Great" _Po thought sarcastically -Hey guys- he said waving at them without his usual enthusiasm.

-Where were you going panda?- Tigress growled.

-Look if you are getting wrong ideas...- Po began, but was interrupted.

-You weren't serious when you said that thing about going after the wolves on your own right?- Crane asked, getting frustrated at the thought.

-Can I talk without having someone interrupting me?!- Po snapped -Can I?!- he yelled again, looking over all of his comrades's surprised faces, it wasn't normal to hear the panda yell. They stayed in a tense silence for a minute before the dragon warrior took a deep breath and then let it out in a tired sigh -I was gonna sleep at my dad's, you know, get an early start cleaning up my mess- he muttered high enough for them to hear. The silence went from tense to uncomfortable with the bear's words and the furious five tried finding something to say, but Po spoke first -You are all departing on a mission early, I think it would be better if you go to sleep; good luck- the panda stated.

-Po wait- Tigress said just as the bear was going to exit the palace. He stopped moving for a moment, but didn't wait for her to say something.

-You don't have to apologize, none of you have- he said, not letting any of the others talk -I understand you would think I'd do something foolish, I haven't done anything else ever since I got here- he said solemnly.

-Oh come on buddy don't...- Monkey tried to say before being interrupted.

-No Monkey! Don't try to tell me it's not true! I know I always screw up! I know it seems I don't have a brain! I've always known and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the trouble my stupidness has brought!- Po stated in a mix of anger and sadness -I'll try to change alright...starting tomorrow because I really want to sleep right now- the panda finished in a quiet tone before walking out the gate. The furious five remained there for a couple of minutes, thinking over the dragon warrior's attitude. They didn't want to make the panda feel that way, or at least not to the point that it almost sounded like he hated himself.

-Great now I do feel bad- Mantis muttered while jumping off Monkey's shoulder.

-We'll fix this later, he does have a point; we should sleep- Tigress said with an extra serious tone to mask the fact she was feeling just as bad as they were. After getting to the student barracks they all bitterly bade each other good night and entered their rooms to sleep. The tiger master laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling with a frown on her face as she remembered what the panda had said.

_"I'll try to change alright..."_

Tigress didn't know how to feel about the statement. She knew she wanted to feel happy at the thought of having a more serious dragon warrior, but the more she thought about it...the less sense it made. It had taken her so long to get used to be around Po's childish ways without feeling the urge to kill him that now the idea of them not being around anymore just seemed plain wrong. _"I'm worrying for nothing, he will probably forget it in the morning and I'll talk with him when we come back"_ she concluded, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_Are you worrying over nothing Tigress? Hmm...I've heard that people is getting tired off TiPo because it's very predictable, well they surely predict she should be worried...and they are most certainly right! (Evil grin)_**

**_AlienHeart of darkness...LEAVES!...for now._**


	2. Messed up morning

_**AlienHeart of darkness: Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! A brand new overflowed tank of darkness has come to me, and it is time that I make some good use of it! I want to thank school, a couple of moments with a somewhat overbearing parent, and most importantly two good fellow authors I honestly appreciate a lot: one from the Spanish-written KFP fandom under the name of "fanatico z" and the other from the English-written one who goes by the name of "3431jess" and their superb work at depicting how cruel reality can be when you are dealing with the stupid melodrama that is teenage-hood or f***** up political affairs in their stories "Kung fu school II" and "Tiger's Memoir" respectively. Without any them feeding me with the darkness to come up with this long overdue update in such a short notice, I'd have been gone for even longer! Seriously, if you speak their languages and haven't read their fics, then I give you a green card to do so right now, I assure you it is quality work...with some typos and stuff like that maybe, but who doesn't make those mistakes once in a while. Alright, with that out of the way, let's get...**_

**AlienHeart: (Abruptly enters the room, shutting the door behind him) Don't you dare start without me. I want to be here watching you.**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Annoyed groan) Yippie! Let's make a party!**_

**AlienHeart: (Crossing his arms) Well that is mature...(muttering) idiot.**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: What was that?**_

**AlienHeart: Nothing, nothing at all Dark.**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Notices something) Hey what's up with your eyes?**_

**AlienHeart: What do you mean?**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: They are yellow instead of brown.**_

**AlienHeart: (Deeper voice than usual) Don't you have some writing to do?!**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Shocked) Whoa, where did that aggressive attitude come from Mr. Goody pants?**_

**AlienHeart: (Almost growling) I'm just not feeling too light-full today...NOW START WRITING BEFORE I GET BORED OR I'LL PLAY SOCCER WITH YOUR HEAD!**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: There's definitely something going on with you.**_

**AlienHeart: (Snarls)**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (A little scared) Anyways, ANSWERING REVIEWS TIME!**_

_**pandamaster97720: **__Same old, same old._

_**guest: **__Ok...so I get that you like it and that you support the five in some points and Po in a few others. I hope you like this chapter too._

_**Guest: **__Good favorite pairing choice my friend, I also appreciate you love my stories._

_**Newton xpt: **__If I'm messing with 'Panda season' it's to make it better...but it's good that you like this story._

_**Skadooshman1243: **__It's going to a sort of dark but interesting place, I assure it hehe..._

_**Reader: **__Uhh...well I don't tend to rush things, but this isn't an actually long story, pal, so I can't say it will be very different to other fics you've read_...He will try though, right!_...Of course._

_**Soultern: **__I'm very glad you appreciate my work, I was honestly surprised to find a new review for this story after such a long time, I haven't been properly fueled for a while, both in inspiration and darkness to create non-jolly moments, but hey, I am no quitter, I don't abandon stuff, much less stories. Hope you enjoy the chap, Soul._

_**Death Fury: **__(Smirks) This soon enough for you?_

* * *

The gong rang announcing the beginning of the new day and the five masters of the jade palace came out of their rooms to greet their master, who was waiting for them at the end of the hallway as usual. Master Shifu was about to greet them back when he noticed Po was missing and he released an annoyed sigh _"If that panda thinks he will get to sleep in and slack off just because he isn't coming then he is __**dead **__wrong!" _He thought irritatedly -PANDA! Wake up and get out here! I have to give you so...-

-Master, Po is not in there- Tigress stated, earning herself the Grandmaster's attention.

-What do you mean, Master Tigress?- he asked with a confused expression.

-He told us he was gonna sleep in his dad's shop to get an early start in the repairs to the village- Viper said, her face becoming a little gloomy at remembering the events that transpired between them and the panda last night.

-Oh, alright then we can...wait! Did you say he planned on getting an EARLY start with the repairs? As in, getting an early start on physical labor?- Shifu asked with a tone of curiosity.

-Uh...yeah Master, that's what she meant- Crane responded, confused by his master's tone of voice as everyone else.

-And you allowed him to leave, just like that- Shifu stated with a more severe expression.

-Um...yes?- Mantis answered unsurely.

-Are you out of your minds?!- The red panda snapped, startling the five animals.

-Excuse me master, but I don't understand the reason for your tone- Tigress stated, using her neutral attitude to not show the bewilderment she felt for her master's reaction.

-The reason, Master Tigress, is that you allowed the dragon warrior to leave the jade palace after the mess he made yesterday, actually believing he would start moving without having someone forcing him to do so- Master Shifu said shaking his head -As far as I know that panda is already out of the valley with some crazy and stupid idea to fix his mistakes-

-Master, don't ya think you're being a little...I don't know...unfair with Po- Monkey asked with a small frown. He had been thinking a lot on their usual treatment to the panda all night and he came to the conclusion that maybe they did have to cut Po a little slack. The red panda pondered his student's words and inhaled deeply to calm down, then breathed out through his nose.

-Perhaps you're right Master Monkey- Said the red panda -But still, I guess we better go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to check on him, besides I have to give him some chores I want him to do while we're gone- The furious five answered Master Shifu saying 'Yes, Master' in unison and they all walked out of the dormitories.

-What do you think we should say to him?- All the attention went to the frowning reptile in the group after her question and two out of the other five creatures released a sigh, Crane, Tigress, and Master Shifu didn't.

-I don't know. I mean, what if he doesn't want to speak with us?- Monkey wondered in a sad tone.

-Monkey, this is Po we're talking about; if I were like you and Mantis I would bet he already forgot about the whole thing- Crane said.

-We can't take his forgivingness for granted Crane; if we're gonna see him, then we should at least apologize- Viper stated firmly.

-Viper, we understand you feel bad for what happened with Po last night, but you have to focus on the mission, we all do- Tigress said sternly. She hated to admit it, even if it wasn't out loud, but the situation with the panda was distracting her enough already; she didn't need to have all this as the main topic of conversation.

-Can't you act a little more interested Tigress? I mean, one is supposed to care about their friends- Mantis said on top of Monkey's shoulder. The tiger master growled at her comrade and was about to snap something back at him, when the jade palace's Grandmaster decided to step in.

-This is enough! I do not know what happened between the dragon warrior and all of you, but I don't want to hear any more of it!- Master Shifu snapped, whirling around to look at his students with a stern expression, right in front of the palace's gates -Now, I want all of you to do as Master Tigress instructed and get your minds into the mission ahead of us. Whatever personal matters you have, you can solve them later; is that clear?!- He stated firmly, banging Oogway's staff against the ground. The small mammal's serious stare was enough to intimidate the five warriors and Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane bowed their heads in some shame, Tigress didn't do it since she didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

The group resumed their way down to the village in complete silence as to avoid having another discussion between them, but the fact they weren't talking about the issue with their panda friend didn't stop them from thinking about it. _"Ugh, why can't I just push this aside until the mission is over?" _Tigress thought frustratedly _"I mean, as Crane said, this is Po. The panda that spent his childhood being insulted, the panda we all punched, made fun of, and mistreated trying to get rid of him, the panda I called a disgrace, the panda who discovered he is the last of his kind! If he has been able to endure all that without snapping, then an extra hard lecture shouldn't affect him" _she added, trying to convince herself that everything would be fine. The jade palace's warriors reached the bottom of the thousand steps and started walking through the village in Mr. Ping's noodle shop's direction.

-Uhh...guys? Does anyone else feels like we're being watched?- Mantis asked awkwardly, earning himself odd looks from everyone. -I'll take that as a no- he muttered.

-I think you're just hungry, man- Monkey said, cracking an amused smirk as he patted the insect on the back, almost squashing him. The group quickly forgot about the bug's comment and kept moving towards the noodle shop.

Of course it didn't take them too long to reach their intended destination and they felt kinda surprised at seeing just four costumers inside, but given how early it was, the surprise wore off pretty quickly. Tigress was the one to feel like there was someone observing them this time and, being as wary as she always was, she discretely began scanning the surroundings.

-You people! What happened with my son!-

The tiger master really couldn't complete her scanning since all her attention was drawn to the uncharacteristically angry goose who had come out of the kitchen and now was almost stomping in their direction. -Is there something wrong, Mr. Ping?- Master Shifu asked, being able to not let the surprise of seeing the goose like this show, unlike his students.

-When my Po comes here asking if he can spend the night in his old room, looking as upset as he looked I believe there must be something wrong, Master Shifu- The noodle maker replied, now standing in front of them with his wings placed on his hips and a stern expression in his face. -Now, I demand to know what happened with my son; I haven't heard him cry in his sleep ever since I scolded him after he ate my favorite bamboo ladle when he was six-

-He cried?- Viper asked, feeling how the sadness inside of her grew.

-He did. I don't know what his dream was about, but he didn't stop saying he was sorry, that it was all his fault, that it should have been him, and some other things like that- The goose explained. The furious five were both shocked and now kinda depressed at hearing the goose's words, starting to feel the real guilt building up more and more inside of them. Had they seriously made him feel so bad he actually cried? They made **Po **cry?! Was that even possible for the dragon warrior, the cheeriest adult person they knew?!...apparently it was. -So?! Tell me what happened!- Mr. Ping demanded once again. All the masters of the jade palace except for Tigress turned their attention to the floor, they couldn't bring themselves to look at the old goose.

-Well...you see Mr. Ping, yesterday we kind of...uhh...we-

-Mr. Ping. As much as we'd like to discuss this and solve whatever situation the dragon warrior is dealing with, I'm afraid we do not have the time to do it, we are already in a hurry, so if you could just tell Po to come down here, we would appreciate it greatly- Master Shifu said, not allowing any of his students to explain what happened with Po yesterday to the goose. Mr. Ping narrowed his eyes at the masters in front of him for a few moments before his expression softened and a sigh came out of his beak, going from being mad to distressed.

-Please Master Shifu, I'm worried about him- The cook pleaded with the red panda.

-Mr. Ping I'm sure it's nothing too serious- Tigress stated, using the most reassuring tone she could come up with for the goose's sake. -I'll admit something happened yesterday and yes perhaps it could have gone better than it did, but there is no reason to think something is actually wrong with Po just because he had a nightmare, even if it was as severe as you claim- she explained politely, keeping her hardcore composure. However she wasn't that sure in the inside. Po had suffered his share of nightmares after Gongmen city's events and none of them had been powerful enough to make him wake up in tears. Screaming? Sure. Gasping for breath? Sometimes. With a look of horror plastered across his face? That one was rare, but it happened in a couple of occasions. Never in tears though.

-And how about the fact he got out of bed at three in the morning and left the house without eating breakfast? Is that enough for me to worry about my boy?!- Mr. Ping said, his angry spark returning to his body. The masters of the jade palace felt how their eyes grew tremendously at that piece of information, even Tigress and Shifu were a bit dumbfounded because of it.

-Po...skipped breakfast?- Crane asked. He wanted to be sure he wasn't hearing things. Mr. Ping nodded slowly. -Wow, that _is _a bit unnerving if I say so myself- he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

-Yeah- Monkey agrees in a low voice. The group stayed in silence for a moment just trying to digest what they heard from the goose.

-So, for a fifth time, what did you do to him?- Mr. Ping said.

-They didn't do anything, dad- All eyes in the shop turned towards the entrance and the furious five gasped, four of them openly, one of them inwardly, at what they saw. Standing there in the restaurant's entrance, covered in dirt and sweat, with bags under his practically bloodshot eyes and a bloody gash on his forehead, the dragon warrior looked at his father with a sort of annoyed frown. -Nothing wrong at least- he added, relaxing his face into a serene expression.

-Po?- Mantis said in shock, not quite believing the sight his eyes were showing him, of course no one would blame him, everyone else was in the same state.

The giant panda's expression became confused for a moment at all the stares he was receiving, until he remembered the terrible night he'd had. _"I can't look that bad, can I?"_ He thought, feeling bewilderment creeping into his mind; although it was quickly pushed aside by his father's horrified voice.

-Oh Po! What happened to you?!- The six warriors snapped out of their trances as the frantic goose ran towards his son, using an impressive amount of speed for a man of his age, and quickly followed his example.

-Dad. Dad. Come on, relax, it's not a big deal!- Po exclaimed, clearly feeling annoyed as he tried to stop his goose father from having a nervous breakdown.

-B..But...But...How can I not make a big deal out of this?! You're all dirty and..and...and you're hurt!-

-What, this? It's just a little scratch- Po said nonchalantly, although he did wince a little when he made the mistake of tapping his wound lightly _"Seriously?! You can't even calm your own father down properly?! It's so damn simple! You just have to smile and keep your cool...by Oogway, what is wrong with me?!" _The dragon warrior had to quit his self-scolding when he noticed his master and teammates were standing behind his dad, who still hadn't stopped freaking out, staring at him with a mixture of concern and astonishment -Uhh...what's up guys?- Po asked uncomfortably. Shaking his head while coming out of his bewilderment, Master Shifu got his facial features to appear serious and cleared his throat to snap his students back into reality before addressing the bear.

-Rough night, dragon warrior?- Po did his best to force himself to ignore the awkwardness that still lingered in the air, even though his friends tried to compose themselves to a decent level, and focused his attention on his master.

-Meh, it wasn't that bad rea...OH FOR OOGWAY'S SAKE, KNOCK IT OFF!- Po shouted, turning his head to the right to glare at his father, who had taken into the air in an attempt to have a closer look at his head wound. The hurt that filled the goose's eyes made the warrior of black and white's features go soft and sullen as regret flooded his being; his father was just worried about him, like any good parent should, and his reaction was to yell in his face? _"Great, now you're not only an idiot but also a complete jerk. Good job, panda" _Po thought angrily before a sigh came out of him -Sorry...I guess I did have a sorta bad night- he admitted in a hushed tone. _"The worst night in my life, I think" _

The noodle chef saw the panda's internal suffering through his uncharacteristically shine-less jade eyes and was quick to forget about his hurt, offering the large mammal a gentle smile instead -It's alright, Po. I suppose I would be cranky too if I weren't well rested- Mr. Ping said. Some of the shame and sadness disappeared from Po's expression as his mouth slightly curved upwards in a small smile...much too small to belong in the bear's face in the goose's and the furious five's opinion.

_"Is it a pretty sight for you, kitty cat?"_

Tigress's eyes widened in surprise at the sound of the voice that resounded inside her head and she diverted her eyes from the dragon warrior to look over at her comrades and master, checking if any of them had heard it too; apparently not, since they all still were completely transfixed on their panda friend. _"Must have been my imagination" _She thought, dismissing the subject and refocusing in the scene currently happening in front of her. It seemed something important had occurred while she was distracted because the initial group was missing a certain noodle chef, Mantis was lying on the floor looking shell shocked, Crane's beak was forming a complete ninety degrees angle and the rest of the jade palace residents looked very shaken once again.

-You guys are blowing this WAY out of proportion- Po said, crossing his arms over his chest with annoyance.

-Po think about what you said, you had tofu for breakfast!- Monkey exclaimed, obviously freaked out.

-Yeah, so? What's the problem in beginning the day with...tofu- The panda stated, shivering in disgust at the aforementioned dish. -I mean, sure, it might not have any flavor and it barely fills up any space, but it's not that bad, at least it's healthy-

-Tofu not that bad?! Healthy?! C'mon man, we can't have screwed you up that bad!- Mantis said, raising his voice while getting up from the floor. All the eyes in the shop fell upon the green bug after the words left his mouth and a thick silence filled the air, a look of understanding dawning in the giant panda's face.

-So that's why you looked so shocked when I entered the shop...you're feeling guilty over that? I already told you there was nothing you had to be sorry for- Po stated, looking at his friends with a level of seriousness rarely seen on him.

-Besides the fact you look like you went through the underworld?- Crane replied, staring at the bear in sort of disapproving way. He wasn't the only one feeling apprehension at the situation of course, a certain snake and tiger also had their eyes fixated on the panda; the former looking more concerned than anything else.

-Guys, why do you worry about this?! You know I tend to be clumsy, I could have simply slipped down the stairs when I was going to get my breakfast- Po said, trying to ease the five's minds; he was too cranky to be dealing with this stuff.

-You've fallen down the thousand steps without ending up this battered, Po, and that wouldn't explain your more than abnormal insomnia- Tigress stated seriously, speaking to the giant panda for the first time today, crossing her arms in front of her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. -It's obvious you are troubled, panda- she finished, and by how absolute her tone came out, she wasn't taking a guess, she was stating a fact. Too bad she was focusing a little too much on keeping herself as professional as possible for the mission Master Shifu, the rest of the five, and she were about to undertake to let even a smudge of the concern and guilt she was feeling into her voice; most likely, her statement would have come out a lot less hostile sounding for the sleep deprived monochromatic bear's ears otherwise.

-So I look a bit worse for the wear, big whoop, that doesn't mean I'm going through some pathetic crisis!- Po spat back, mimicking the striped feline's pose _"Although it probably sounds like a logical move coming from me" _-Besides, even if that was the case, so what?! It's not like I'm going on the mission to get in the way and ruin everything- Came the addition, which sounded quite less venomous than his previous words after the self-depreciating thoughts produced by his depressed state of mind managed to deflate his mood several notches. -Just like I always do- he mumbled morosely under his breath; in truth he had meant for that to be said inside his head, but apparently he was too tired to even control his own actions correctly. _"And another screw up to add to my list. Wow, it's not even mid-morning and I already have, like, what? Four new ones? Must be a new record or something" _He thought, half-darkly amused half-kicking himself when he's down _"Well, at least no one heard me" _He bitterly consoled himself...until the sound of a shaky gasp coming from the only reptile in the group entered his black ears and he noticed how the eyes of two of the most emotionally controlled kung fu masters in China had widened impossibly in shock after their virtually unmatched, keen hearing registered his barely audible words. _"Scratch that, they did hear...crud" _he thought, releasing a quiet sigh.

-Po...y..you don't ruin everything all the time and you certainly don't get in the way...please...please don't make yourself sound like you are useless or...or some kind of burden- Viper pleaded with him in a clearly distressed voice, and by the look in her beautiful cerulean eyes and the water that was starting to well up in them, it would be pretty accurate to say she was barely managing to not break down right then and there -And I'm sorry, s..so, so sorry if what we said yesterday made you feel that way- she apologized sorrowfully, unable to stop one small tear that escaped her left eye and rolled down her scaly cheek. _**(And yes, I know snakes can't cry, but they aren't supposed to have eyelids either, yet Viper does, so...yeah, you get the point).**_

All throughout the depressing exchange that had greeted them ever since they entered the noodle shop, the rest of the furious five couldn't help but feel lower and lower than how they felt when they woke up that morning at just how badly they had affected their panda friend, and the three males couldn't stop the harsh flinch that assaulted their bodies when they heard their snake sister-in-arms apologize to him in the team's behalf, even when she hadn't really taken part in the whole incident to begin with.

And all the while, the remaining member of the revered quintet of kung fu masters had been hardening herself more and more to try and bring reign to the emotional turmoil raging war inside of her increasingly heavy heart and conscience.

-Master Viper, you are making a scene- Said Shifu disapprovingly, hinting the reptile warrior to get a hold of herself at once through the harsh look he sent in her direction. Inside, the red panda actually felt torn between staying as impassive as he'd managed to act up until that moment or letting at least a little emotion come out to make an attempt to bring some peace of mind to his monochromatic student, but given the facts that he was The Jade palace's grandmaster and that the rest of his pupils, except for his adoptive daughter, were already being way unprofessional, he decided for the former. _"Had I known things had gotten this bad during the small period of time I didn't see them yesterday, I never would have brought the furious five and myself to the restaurant; the chores I wanted to give to the panda were more of a punishment than things that needed to be done anyways" _Master Shifu thought, feeling like face-palming at his uninformed decision.

-With all due respect, Master, but I'm not a machine!- Viper firmly talked back at her teacher, much to everyone's surprise, and she dared to turn her gaze towards him, returning his reprimanding glare with a fierce one of her own -I know that as a master of The Jade palace I'm supposed to stay composed at all times, especially in front of the public! But I am also dictated to be a guardian of justice, not only while defending laws, but the principle it stands for, and this most certainly **isn't **just!- She basically yelled; her older-sister-like love for the unnaturally despaired black and white bear turning her soul-aching distress into protective fury in an instant. -I mean, sure, he made a couple of mistakes during the wolves' raid yesterday, but who hasn't made a wrong call before! That doesn't give us, or anyone else, the right to put someone this down! Not even in an _excessive_ show of tough love!- she proclaimed, the word 'excessive' coming out of her lips in the form of a venomish his to make the word stand out.

-Viper...- Po said in a faint voice, sullen jade eyes wide as dinner plates in astonishment at the ever-cheerful bamboo viper's outburst; but as his shock started to diminish, an argument in how her brave actions made him feel broke out. On the one paw, the more positive side, he felt enormously touched that his friend would go up against their master's orders in defense of his, according to his broken psyche, pathetic self...but the other one, the negative aspect, only felt how his sadness grew at the thought of the sweet snake getting into quite the amount of trouble for someone who certainly wasn't even worth it. And as he watched Viper continue her tirade, noticing how the bewilderment in the red panda's face gradually wore off and began turning into...

_"No...it wouldn't be right of me to allow her to take any kind of brunt out of this because of me, I wouldn't be able to stand it. This mess is mine, as are all the ones before, and I made a pact to take responsibility for my screw ups" _He thought resolutely. _"And if there is one thing I'm not, it's a liar"_ There was a small part of him that knew that wasn't the real reason, that the pain of taking his long list of mistakes to heart, the sadness of "realizing" how just much of a thorn in everyone's side's he was, the fear of all the things he saw in his nightmares last night had left in him, and his lack of rest didn't let him think straight, but his depressed mind had been dead set before he could even decipher what sort of answer The Jade palace's grandmaster would give.

And for the first time in his life, the dragon warrior allowed the darkness inside himself to overcome the light.

-He is the dragon warrior for Oogway's sake! He has literally died for us and yet you can't find it in yourselves to at least say sor...!-

-Viper, stop it-

The hollow voice that came out of the panda's maw instantly silenced the outraged snake master and made a chill run down the spines of all the people in the establishment. When everyone's collective gaze tore away from the now-non-existent one sided argument and refocused on the place the warrior of black and white stood...seven individuals felt as if time itself froze over, right before the world came crashing down. Such was the effect of their eyes coming across an unfamiliar pair of jade orbs; jade orbs that always seemed to glow with the electric joy of life, sparkle with bubbly playfulness, and brighten the world even in the darkest of times with the overpowering shine of hope...

...and that now not only looked broken, but almost appeared to barely hold onto a trace of life.

_"The power of the mind is quite impressive, isn't it? Because I don't know about you, kitty cat, but I might as well be having a staring contest with a corpse" _

The master of tiger style barely registered the mysterious voice speaking up inside her head again, and when she did she couldn't get herself to care about it that much, couldn't get herself to take away even a minuscule part of her attention from the black and white shell of a panda she had dared to think about as her best friend. _"And yet...I caused this? I did this to him?" _She thought disbelievingly, feeling how her heart tightened, twisted, and lurched inside her chest as it tried to break free of the reinforced emotional barriers she had built throughout the sickening happenings; and for that reason, her mind forcefully numbed itself and her demeanor remained cold looking and unperturbed.

-Po?- Viper said, actual fear tinging her voice as she said his name, while cautiously approaching her severely hurting panda brother.

-Look I...I appreciate what you are trying to do, really I do, but I don't want you getting in trouble for trying to defend me against the truth- The pain his statement brought to his friend's souls might as well have been caused by a stab wound; accompanied by how frightened they all became with the drastic and unprecedented plummet the bear's very soul took, the rest of the openly regretful kung fu warriors felt compelled to follow their comrade's example and carefully approached him.

-Po that's nonsense- The snake stated reassuringly, fighting against her growing panic with all her might to keep it out of her tone.

-Yeah buddy, that's just the lack of sleep talking; perhaps it would be for the best if you head back inside the restaurant and catch a few Z's- Monkey stepped in, trying to remain light hearted and calm for his friend's sake.

-_*sigh* _No guys, it's the complete opposite, I'm thinking clearly for once in my life- Po responded, wanting to sound serious, but having his voice betray his wishes and come out just as empty as the last time he spoke. -Yesterday you did me a favor...you opened my eyes-

-Alright, now you're just trying to sound creepy, big guy, cut it out...please?- Mantis said, failing to join his comrades' plan to settle the dragon warrior's shaken state of mind; this earned him nasty looks from all the rest.

-What Mantis is wanting to suggest, albeit so wrongly voiced, is that you need to take a moment to pull yourself together and think about what you're saying- Crane piped in.

-What I need is for all of you to quit pitying me!- The panda growled out, freezing the four animals dead in their tracks at the menacing sound that formed with the horrible combination of his dead tone and the note of finality etched into it. When he was sure they would stay quiet and let him talk, the panda resumed to speak his grief-consumed mind -As I was saying, I appreciate what you mean to do, but you really don't have to; I don't need you to apologize to me, because I have nothing to forgive you for- he said, doing his absolute best to sound sincere. Viper, who had already lost her control over the dam in her eyes when she heard the alien voice coming out of her broken friend, still opened her mouth to interject, but she wasn't given the chance to utter a single syllable of comfort before he continued talking -Look, if it makes you feel any better I will not lie to your face and tell you that what you said didn't hurt because the truth is it really, really did; but it didn't hurt because you told me! It hurt because I saw how right you all were! I've been messing everything up at the palace from the first day I got there and out of all the alarming trouble we've faced in the five years I have been the dragon warrior, I'm pretty sure at the very least half of it was absolutely my fault and mine alone. I've been lazy, arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, and I don't think stupid is a word strong enough to describe most of my past decisions; the only reason we're not all dead by now is 'cause of...a ridiculously big batch of well-timed luck- he stated, hollow voice wavering just the slightest bit before restoring its newfound dead slide.

-Panda, I really did not want to get involved in this drama, but I have to stop you right there- Shifu finally stepped in -You know as well as I do that our victories and yours, most importantly at the moment, were no matter of luck, to claim otherwise would be no different than saying that all those were obtained by mere accidents and no matter how you are feeling right now, you can't have possibly forgotten that there are NO accidents- He said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his frustration as much to himself as he could -Oogway chose you to be the dragon warrior, therefor meaning that the universe itself chose you to undertake that roll, it was your destiny!-

-WELL I'M DAMN TIRED OF BEING THE UNIVERSE'S GOLDEN BOY!- Po shouted, breaking through the fog of nothingness surrounding his mind and replacing it back with frustration and self-loathing. Needless to say, he managed to shut everyone up for a third time that day -Don't you guys get it?! Whether it is pure dumb luck or the universe having my back doesn't matter! It still means in my five years as a protector of the valley and China I haven't really accomplished a single merit I can rightfully say it's mine! All those so called victories?! I wouldn't have gotten _one _if I didn't have some..._thing_...keeping my butt safe! Look at the facts! Tai Lung was the damn master of the thousand scrolls of kung fu! He probably could have ended me in a single move, in more than two hundred different ways! I almost got you all killed just by knowing the Fluttering Finger Mind slip! The only reason I beat him was because he underestimated me and by the time he realized I could hold my ground he was too fed up with me and tried using the same finishing move in a fit of blind rage even when, had he been in his right mind, he would have noticed it couldn't affect me from the first time and changed tactics! Shen? He had us right where he wanted! I managed to stop him because the universe gave me a stupidly high capacity to learn kung fu stuff at an accelerated rate, all for the sole reason of me being the "chosen one"! And don't get me started with Ke-Pa! I freaking DIED back then! But guess what?! I was given a second chance and the universe allowed me to come back and fix things! Heck, guys! You know how I got this injury in my head? Earlier today, when I couldn't get to sleep, I decided to make correct use of my spare time for once and I left the house to start fixing the crater in the street that was left by my stupid bomb-throwing-stunt yesterday! I couldn't remember where it was exactly, so I walked around the village for a while trying to find it! Well, obviously, I ended up falling right into it! And guess what? My head fell right on a big, sharp rock! Lots of other people would have comically died because of it or at least gotten a concussion, but not me! Because the universe saw it fit that I was born with a freakishly thick skull, I got right back up with a major headache and a bloody forehead!-

Hot tears of anger slowly started to slide down his white cheeks as he finished ranting and he lowered his face to keep his comrade's from seeing them. The furious five felt relieved at seeing the monochromatic warrior showing emotion again, but it still broke their hearts to see him so damaged and troubled.

-You are just being too hard on yourself, Po, which is the last thing you need to do right now after how we hurt you yesterday- Viper said compassionately, finally feeling comfortable and confident enough to move the rest of the way forward to be standing right in front of him and take a gentle hold of his wrist.

-Oh, stop including yourself in our blunder, Viper- Said the master of monkey style, also advancing to stand next to the giant panda and place a paw on his shoulder. Crane and Mantis soon joined the group and offered their support to him; leaving only Tigress and Master Shifu standing there like a pair of sore thumbs, not like they really cared about that fact since they weren't the type for mushy, squishy moments.

Inside her anti-emotion fortress, the striped feline could feel the maelstrom of negative emotions start to settle down; although she still felt kind of sucky for not having really helped the panda during the ordeal _"I haven't even apologized" _She thought, feeling like frowning but being too deep into her barriers to do so.

_"Well you might still have to do it, take a look at the panda, kitty cat"_

_"Alright, who the Ke-pa are you?! How are you inside my head! I'm supposed to be trained to repel this sort of things!" _Tigress thought back in annoyance.

_"I am of no importance...yet, kitty cat. But you better pay attention to the bear now and decide on your course of action quickly, what you do next might be what makes the difference" _

_"The difference? Difference in what?" _She asked the mysterious voice. When no reply came to her after a few seconds, the master of tiger style decided to go against her usual judgement and do as they said. And once she focused on the warrior of black and white once more, her heart tried to leap into her throat at what she saw; he looked conflicted, like he had been arguing with himself while she focused in her own thoughts, trying to reach a decision, and by the looks of it...it wasn't going well.

* * *

**A couple of moment prior**

When four of the five warriors he called his friends, and thought of as his family, came to stand around his depressed self in a show of compassion and care, the dragon warrior began feeling a little better. He reveled in the comfort they brought to his spirit and actually had considered letting the whole thing go as he always did, to bounce back in a snap.

But then he saw it, saw _her_, and the protective bubble of positivity his friends had begun to form popped, letting the dark ideas that still were in his head come flooding back. _"Why is she just standing there? I mean, I know she isn't a big member of the sensitive club, but she has barely reacted this whole time! She almost looks like she is bored by what's been happening!" _Po thought irritatedly; after all, it wasn't like he expected or wanted the tiger master to make a big fuzz about the situation, he didn't care if she didn't pelt him with attention and concern like the rest of the five were doing because that just wasn't something she'd do, and he liked her for who she was as a whole.

But damn it, this was ridiculous! All this had started because of her!

He'd promised himself to change, to improve for her.

He was willing to break character and accept being miserable, to take the pain and sadness like a man, because he assumed that's what she would want.

Heck, he had been genuinely _agreeing _with everything she had ever believed about him for the past...how long had it been? Thirty minutes? An hour? Well it didn't really matter for how much time it'd been, the point was that he had been finally holding himself accountable for his failures, recognizing how much of a screw up he was...wishing to move past his moronic way of life and be the best warrior he could be, one that maybe, he was happy with a plain and simple _maybe_, would be in more of an equal league as the bodaciously awesome Master Tigress and be worthy of her attention.

Yet, she didn't appear to feel a single thing out of this.

No matter how hard he'd tried over the years to help her see she could keep her barriers at a lower height, she still resorted to hiding her opinion on emotional matters; and for that, he was in the dark in regards to what the person whose say he valued the most thought about the life changing conclusions he had reached last night. She didn't act like she felt regret for what she had told him like the others did or at least for how much it had damaged him, but she didn't show she approved of anything he'd admitted about how far he was from being the dragon warrior China, and she, deserved. She was treating everything as if it was no big deal, as if the scene in front of her was something she saw on a daily basis.

_"Unless...she __**actually **__thinks this is nothing more than a bluff or...or a joke on my part or something of the sort" _Thought the panda, eyes widening as his troubled mind drew up a new conclusion. _"It all makes sense now! She probably thinks I'm not serious, that everything I've said is nothing more than bogus, and thus the situation isn't even worth some sort of reaction on her part! After all, I have thrown pathetic hissy fits to get what I want many times before...of course she wouldn't have anything to say on being forced to bear watching her idiotic comrade acting like a spoiled brat all over again. I bet she has rolled her eyes at the others for falling into my "trap" lots of times while I wasn't paying attention" _

The new idea took a hold of the metaphorical knife that he had used to stab at his aching heart over and over ever since the night before when he accepted the steel cold truth about the living joke that he really was, and plunged it hilt-deep into his bleeding core; though that didn't hurt as much as having the blade twisted inside of him when an even more horrifying realization dawned on his damaged self with the conclusion he had reached seconds prior.

Tigress didn't trust him; not completely, not with what mattered the most.

Not with her inner self...with her heart.

And she would never do so unless he proved himself to be capable of guarding it. If only he knew how much he had been hurting it with his demeanor.

-No...No this isn't right- Po grumbled, aggressively extracting himself from the comfort of his friend's huddle while he felt his chest growing cold as the emptiness started to gain ground inside of him again. -I won't allow you to do this, guys, I don't want you to let me keep acting as a poor excuse of a kung fu master only because you think I'll end up crumbling or something- He stated bitterly, while stepping away from the group.

All color drained itself from the furious five's faces at the uncharacteristic coldness that managed to reinsert itself in the commonly jovial bear and they stared in absolute shock as his jade gems became horrifyingly dull once more, not even Shifu and Tigress could deny that the fur on the back of their heads stood rigidly on end after a new chill went down their spines. -Po, you are really starting to scare me, stop doing this to yourself- Viper said desperately. Monkey and Mantis could only nod stiffly in agreement, since they still were both too shocked to do anything else. Crane on the other hand, like his reptilian comrade, had already recovered his ability to speak and he didn't hesitate to use it.

-I think we are all getting quite perturbed with your behavior. I mean, you are hurting and we get that, but...this demeanor...I don't know, it seems a little too severe to be caused by a mere harsh putdown- The avian stated, narrowing his eyes at the panda in thought. He had felt bad for how much they had affected him when Po first walked into the establishment, and the way he had seemed to basically die inside had unsettled him a great deal, but he thought they'd actually been managing to get through to him just two minutes before. The fact the dragon warrior had, for all intends and purposes, pushed himself back into being a shell certainly worried the feathered warrior like few things had ever concerned him in his life.

The warrior of black and white wanted to groan in annoyance; why couldn't they just let it be?! It's not like he was talking about digging himself a hole to get into to die. He just wanted to be serious for once. To mature and become a better warrior; if it had to be painful, then so be it. _"I bet it probably is better if it hurts! I mean, they all had to go through some big stuff to get where they are...I simply got picked" _He thought in disdain, not even stopping to examine the line of thought to see how creepy and disturbing it sounded. -Don't over think it, Crane- He muttered with seriousness, making himself sure to silence any other attempt to speak up against his words from the group of four with a firm look from his darkened eyes -Look, you all just go on your mission, alright? Heck, I don't even know why you stopped by in the first place!- The panda stated, raising up the volume of his cold voice, and locked his gaze with the small form of his master in search for an answer.

-I...um...I wanted to give you a few chores to take care of while we are gone, but now I'm not so sure if you are in...conditions for me to assign them to you- Replied the red panda, although it took him a couple of seconds to get his voice completely back in control. His words elicited a loud sigh of frustration from the monochromatic bear.

-I'm _fine_, Master Shifu, if it makes you feel more comfortable you can take out the ones that involve handling sharp objects heheh- The empty chuckle that escaped Po's maw was the only indication the other warriors had to understand he had tried to make a humorous remark, but with the tone he was using, it obviously made them feel anything but amused.

-Man, don't you dare turn this into a joke because there's nothing funny about this!- Mantis stated, now feeling irritated by the black and white bear.

-Yeah, Po, even I know it's impossible to get any laughs out of this sorta stuff! And you know what? If you're gonna be like this, there's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself for a stupid mission!- The sentence that came out of the monkey master surprised everyone in the restaurant, but by the looks that befell on Viper's, Crane's, and Mantis' faces, it was quite clear that they totally agreed with their comrade's idea. The Grandmaster was about to harshly reprimand his student for making such a bold and inconceivable statement, but he was beaten to the punch by the much larger panda.

-Yes you are- He said, not leaving room for any argument in his tone -Guys, just let it go already! Stop worrying so much about me, okay?! I'll be A-ok!-

-How can you ask us not to worry, Po? We're your friends! And we are the ones who got you like this in the first place!- Viper shouted, tears flooding her face while barely stopping herself from whimpering at how bad the situation was. The sight of the distressed snake master pierced right through the warrior of black and white's soul shutdown and his cold eyes softened somewhat before a tired sigh escaped him.

-Alright look, I will cut you all a deal. You guys stop burdening yourselves with all this and leave on the mission, and I will also try to rethink everything while you aren't here. I promise not to do anything stupid and be around my dad or someone else at all times to be sure I don't go over the deep end or something of the sort; and if you still feel like it's necessary for us to discuss the issue after you have kicked those wolves' butts, then we'll talk for as long as you want- Stated the panda, hoping they would take the offer and leave him alone. It wasn't that he was lying to them; he'd ponder on what his course of action would be like from now on, but wouldn't really try to go back into his insufferable ways. _"Besides, I'm totally certain that by the time they come back they will be a whole lot calmer, their guilt will be gone, and they will see there is nothing wrong with me" _He thought; honestly believing his friends would realize he was making a good call for the very first time.

The mammal, bird, insect, and reptile shared an uncomfortable glance between the four of them as they tried to reach a decision towards the bear's idea. For one thing, they all knew they couldn't really refuse to go on the mission for the sake of staying with their friend, they all had sworn on their honor to protect the Valley of peace and China from threats, both big and small, above everything else; if it was only them they would affect, then it wouldn't matter, but the safety of innocents could be at stake if the explosive-armed-wolves weren't stopped. Also, the fact Po had _promised _to not be alone did bring some peace of mind. Actually, the deal in general sounded pretty fair, the only thing that made them doubt was the way he had established the bargain with; sounding so tired...so sad...like he just wanted to be left alone and not deal with _anything_ right now. It took them a couple of moments to make up their minds, but in the end, they decided to concede and trust him to keep his word and hope for the best; they had already used up too much time and Shifu was most likely than not going to give them the mother of all scoldings.

-Ok, Po, you win- Crane said in defeat, the others letting him take on the task since none of them trusted themselves to be able to say it. Both pandas in the noodle shop breathed out in relief at their choice, not like they REALLY had one, and the smaller of the two species promptly proceeded to clear his throat to attract the attention to himself.

-Very well, now that all this nonsense has been settled, we may leave. We'll have to make quite the haste though, those wolf bandits already had a great advantage over us before this little episode happened- Shifu stated, directing a glare of disapproval to his four students. -Panda, take good care of the palace while we are gone. I don't have the time to give you the specific chores I wanted to task you with, so just lend Zeng a paw some times during the day- he instructed, shifting his gaze towards the dragon warrior, who respectfully bowed in response.

-Yes, master-

The red panda couldn't help but feel a tad unsettled at receiving such a quick and resolute answer from the same bear who always complained by the littlest of extra duties, but he didn't let it show and nodded his head once in approval. -Good, we'll come back as soon as the threat is dealt with. Let us go, students- Ordered the small master and beginning moving towards the restaurant's archway...only to find it blocked by a crowd of people who had come to the famous restaurant to eat breakfast, but had come across the scene of their protectors were making instead. _"Ugh, Oogway you have got to be kidding me" _He though irritatedly, big ears lowering themselves all the way to his skull as a severe frown formed in his face. When the villagers noticed the look they were getting from the old Grandmaster, they quickly dispersed to go on with their daily business, much for Shifu's delight.

The dragon warrior and the Furious five watched their master step out of the establishment and turn his head slightly to look at them over his shoulder before making a firm 'come on' motion with his head, then return his attention to the front and continue moving. A few seconds of silence passed where no one seemed to even breathe before Mantis hopped forward in the bear's direction and used all the might in his little body to jump all the way up to his shoulder. -Welp, I'm the one he can kill the easiest so I better get going. See ya later, big guy...and please do yourself a favor and have a PROPER breakfast will ya?- He said, being lighthearted as he always was when he felt uncomfortable. To everyone's surprise and joy, the warrior of black and white actually gave a sort of genuine chuckle at the comment.

-Sure, Mantis. Don't get blown up- He replied simply. Mantis smiled as if he had managed to accomplish an impossible task and hopped down and away from the monochromatic creature at a quick pace to catch up with his master. Monkey and Crane moved as one and thus reached him at the same time, each of them taking a place on each of their brother-in-arms sides.

-Don't think I will forget this little episode too easily, Po. We _will _talk about this when we get back- The long legged bird said in all seriousness.

-Geez, you better not spend any more time with your mom soon, Crane, or else you will turn into her completely before you even know it- Replied the panda, with a slightly annoyed eye roll. The avian master frowned unhappily and grumbled something along the lines of 'Why does everybody say that at one point or another?' Before making his exit. The team jokester laughed a bit at the moment and patted his pranking buddy on the shoulder a couple of times.

-Good to know you aren't too far gone, bud, you almost had me fooled before- He said heartily. Po gave him a half smirk in response, which rapidly vanished when he saw how Monkey's features turned a lot less cheerful -Seriously though, you better be ready for a long, boring talk about feelings and junk worthy of a female slumber party the moment we return, I'll even buy a bunch of tissue paper and a bucket of ice cream- He finished, not being able to resist adding a little humor into the mix after such a terrible way to start the day.

-Damn it, can't we have a guy's night out instead?- The bear spoke back, playing along, but truthfully bothered at thinking that his friends would still try to change his mind.

-Nope, sorry man, but it has to be done- Was his reply, delivering a brotherly punch to his black furred shoulder as his own way to say goodbye. Po watched the last of his male friends leave the place and sighed quietly.

_"Why did I make it a part of the deal to let them talk to me about this without restriction if they felt like it?" _He thought grumpily. The mental question went unanswered as his attention was diverted to what was currently happening when he felt Viper creep up his body and wrap him in an affectionate hug. The snake master held him tight for a couple of seconds before planting a soft kiss on one of his cheeks and burying her face into the fur of his neck, much to his surprise.

-Promise me you'll be ok-

Even though her voice came out muffled, the panda perfectly understood what she said; and had she been any other species of animal, he was sure he would have returned her embrace as strongly as it was necessary to reassure her. -Of course, don't worry, I'm more concerned about you getting hurt because you couldn't get all this out of your mind at this point- He answered sincerely.

-Quit telling me not to worry, it's not going to happen, I...I can't help it...you're my brother and...and I hate to see you hurting instead of smiling like you are supposed to- She said in a very emotion filled tone. Po felt as if the sweet snake's words were a gentle caress for his aching heart and he was compelled to return the favor to the best of his current ability; he simply couldn't let her leave in this state.

-Hey Viper, can you please look at me?- He asked softly. When the master of viper style complied to his request and untucked her head from his fluffy neck to give him her attention, the dragon warrior gathered as much light as he could find inside his damaged soul and managed to produce a tamed smile; it wasn't a lot, actually it could be considered a quite pathetic attempt taking into account who was giving it, but for the Chinese green pit viper it was a precious sight at the moment.

Because she could see it was absolutely genuine.

The bear wrapped it all up with his own soft kiss to the female reptile's scaly cheek and moved his maw closer to her ear to whisper three little words that he hoped would accomplish their purpose and bring her mood up to a decent level of cheerfulness for the palace's resident Mrs. Sunshine. -Be safe, sister-

The sentence worked like a charm and in an instant, the snake master's eyes lit up in glee as the sadness she was feeling before was either eliminated or pushed to somewhere deep in her mind. If the depressed panda would make such an effort to see her happy, then she would repay him delivering what he wanted. Viper squeezed her panda brother on more time before she finally let go of him and went over to the restaurant's exit, although unlike her male friends, she didn't leave hurriedly in pursuit of their master, who was most likely waiting for them at the edge of the village by now, and opted to stay put and watch whatever would happen in the noodle shop next.

When Tigress saw the snake master uncoil herself from around Po's body a strange sense of relief invaded her as her slightly less trapped heart quit its clenching inside her chest; she didn't really understand why she had felt so uncomfortable watching the two animals say goodbye to each other in such an affectionate manner after knowing how much both of them needed to be comforted...or why the heck she felt so inclined to know what had Po told the snake to make her light up so abruptly. But she didn't want to think about it anymore; the moment was over already, so what did she care?

_"It would be very convenient if you figured it out right now, kitty cat...but you won't" _

The master of tiger style fought back against the growl that wanted to come out of her throat at the sound of the almost taunting mystery voice inside her head and instead made her way over to where the panda stood.

Po watched with interest as the female of his affection calmly walked in his direction. He had been fairly surprised when he had noticed that Tigress was the last of his friends to leave his father's restaurant and he dared to go against his negative thoughts, like he'd always tended to do, and let himself hope a little. Hope that she hadn't been thinking wrongly of his demeanor this whole time. Hope that perhaps she'd been acting so aloof to everything for the sake of her hardcore image in front of the rest the team and that now that they were mostly alone she would say something meaningful to him. Hope she would soothe some of his pain to make his...transition...go a little smoother.

Once she came to stand right in front of the monochromatic warrior, the stripped feline felt mesmerized by the little spark of the usual hopeful glow she found in his jade orbs as they gazed at her. It made her heart swell and flutter inside her unemotional walls of professionalism so hard, a few small cracks appeared in her composure and she felt a faint blush creep up her cheeks against her will. Too bad she had dedicated too much effort into this mission-temporary set of barriers, because no matter how much her heart fought to make itself known to the bear: to tell him something that was bound to lift his spirit, to hug him as she said goodbye, or at least have the decency to let her gorgeous fiery eyes bestow a warm glow on him and prompt her lips to curve into one of her subtle, but perfect smiles while bidding him farewell, the emotional blocks held strong...and the tigress' façade remained utterly and perfectly stoic.

-Take care, panda, try not to break anything. That includes yourself-

Her choice of words would have served as a consolation prize for the giant panda if her tone had not come out as monotonous as it did; it'd been the most unemotional voice Po had heard her speak in ever since he moved into the palace. As if someone had grabbed a glass of water and poured its contents onto a small candle's little flame, the speck of light that had reignited in the dragon warrior's soul windows was snuffed out and he used all his willpower to not flinch as his own depressive thoughts mocked him for his foolishness. Letting his shoulders slump as discreetly as possible, Po exhaled a soft breath and nodded his head slowly at her words. -Sure, Tigress- He said quietly, changing his tamed smile for a much bigger, yet more forced, saddened one.

The master of tiger style swore she could _hear _her heart crack when the speck of warm light disappeared from his eyes and had she not being in mission-ready-hardcore-warrior mode she would have slapped herself. Hard. And apparently she wasn't the only one who felt that way, if Viper's narrowed eyes and the irritated flick her reptilian tongue made when it next came out next were anything to go by. Yet, she didn't give a single reaction, to them or herself, out of those facts and simply waited patiently as the panda bear stepped aside for her before she walked out and away of Dragon warrior's noodle's and tofu; silently followed by her visibly frustrated snake friend immediately after.

It pained her a great deal, to leave the distraught dragon warrior behind like this, but she couldn't allow herself to do anything about those emotions now; fearful of what would happen if she let herself listen to her disheartened core. After all, with the immeasurably sweet, albeit also very annoying, black and white bear that acted as her light...her anchor...more often than not, being so broken...

...who would get her back up if she ended up breaking down?

_"It's a risk I can't take, not when the others need me to be at my best for the mission" _She thought with determination, forcing her anxiously wriggling heart to cut it the underworld out for now. Once their mission was over and they all came back, it could bother her into submission if it wanted. She would fix things with her panda...friend to appease it then, but she wouldn't even think about it a second earlier.

_"You should have at least said goodbye to him more properly, kitty cat"_

The invasive sound of the Oogway damned mysterious voice made Tigress abruptly halt her steps just a couple of feet before the two female kung fu masters reached the patiently waiting forms of their male teammates and master and she whipped around so fast, she seriously startled everyone. She moved her fierce looking eyes all over the village street in search of anyone who could pass as shady, no matter how remotely, but she couldn't spot a single sign of a person acting suspiciously normal or trying to stay out of sight. Just as she was about to begrudgingly dismiss the whole incident as a product of her imagination...she saw him.

A wolf.

Noticeably smaller than any other wolf she had ever seen before, if it weren't for the roughish features she barely managed to make out with her keen vision, she probably would have dismissed him as a teenager or a recently achieved eighteenth year old young adult at most.

The arrangements of colors on his fur also was unlike anything she had ever seen. While most of the wolves she had met in her life, or more exactly fought, tended to have plain black coats or a mixture of dark colors covering their bodies, this guy displayed a perfectly designed pattern of gentle brown all over the upper half of his head, while his maw, cheeks, eyebrows, and neck were painted in such a light shade of beige it could almost be called white; there also were some black linings marking his visage here and there. Now, in 29 years of life as a kung fu master she had certainly seen several brown wolves, even a couple of white ones, but they always had only one color, two at most, and one of those two had to be predominant over the other.

In contrast, his choice of clothing wasn't particularly special for anything other than the fact they covered him completely except for his head, though she guessed the hood hanging behind his neck did its job correcting that when he was traveling; she also found the use of such a pure white in any kind of clothes to be impractical for anything other than formal events, then again, what did she know? She'd only had four outfits in her whole life. The last thing that was worthy of noting about the stranger's garments in the feline's opinion was that he had his paws wrapped up in light green bandages, but she dismissed that as him being prepared to defend himself on the road.

All in all, the male didn't seem particularly menacing...so why did she feel unsettled by the mere sight of him?

Maybe it was because he had somehow masterfully avoided her detection for a few more seconds than she was comfortable with.

Maybe it was because her past experiences with wolves never were pleasant.

Maybe it was because of how naturally casual, how absolutely relaxed, he looked while simply standing there in plain sight, uncaring of the strange looks he received from the townspeople, as he leaned against the building next to him with his arms crossed over his chest in a such relaxed fashion. As if he didn't have a care in the world and he wanted the universe itself to know it.

Or maybe what really bothered her was the fact that his gaze was shamelessly pointed in their direction; his abnormally pale blue eyes staring tranquilly straight at her suspicious amber orbs. And when his lips curved upwards in a...sympathetic smile? The tiger master felt a knot form in her stomach and the fur in the back of her head instantly stood on end.

-Tigress?-

The aforementioned female almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Viper's voice calling her, and she tore her attention away from the mysterious person to look back at the group -We already have Po to worry about, are you alright?- she asked. Taking a second to compose herself, the master of tiger style pushed her worry aside and mutely nodded her head, half-relieving the rest of her party, and continued walking towards them.

A part of her still felt quite unsettled after seeing the guy, but she didn't want paranoia to mess with her head any more than it already had. It was only one wolf, and since the species never roamed anywhere alone, even for short distances they always had a partner right next to them, she assumed he was a loner; even if he meant trouble, Po could take care of him just fine.

_"Right?" _

She really wasn't all that sure for some reason, so she decided to discreetly look over her shoulder to size the guy up one last time before she left her home...and her best friend behind.

How big was her surprise when she came to discover the mysterious wolf was gone.

* * *

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Scratches his head) Hmm...that guy sounds familiar, but I just can't put my finger on (eyes go wide and he looks over to where 1915 is sitting with a bored expression on his face) Hey! What in balance's name is that creep doing in my fic?! **_

**AlienHeart: (Sighs tiredly as he looks straight into Dark's glare and shrugs disinterestedly) What? Other authors use their OC's in several different plots; thought I'd give it a try. Besides, how do you know he is exactly the same guy? The one in ´Panda season' never has revealed his species.**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Looks at him in confusion) Well...ok I guess, that´s true enough, but what use would we have for a perverted psycho or his distant cousin or whatever he is, in THIS plot? **_

**AlienHeart: (Shrugs again) For one thing, I'm hoping that given the reputation the other one has in 'Panda season', his presence will keep the readers on their toes as to who will be most affected in our little dark project, the group of kung fu masters that is going in search of wolves armed with explosives as a whole, the panda with depression, or the tigress who crossed sights with some strange guy that admittedly gives her the creeps. (Dark stares at him dumbfounded, which makes him annoyed) Or maybe I just like the character! Get off my back!**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Lifts hands in surrender) Ok, ok, geez! And here I thought we barely had any darkness left in the tank after writing this piece! You gotta chill, 1915!**_

**AlienHeart: (Rolls his eyes) Just wrap this up will ya? We've been going at this for almost two days and I want to rest; I'm in my final exams and I have to finish a project later on today. Oh, and quit calling me 1915, that's no longer my name and you know it, Dark. And don't forget to use the new farewell too.**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: (Sighs) Right, and what are we going to call each other now? I call you Heart and you call me Alien?**_

**AlienHeart: (Growls) I'll still call you, Dark, nothing has changed about that.**

_**AlienHeart of darkness: Fine! If it gets you out of this creepy mood, then sure. Hope you liked the chapter, my people! And don't worry, 'Panda season' chapter 30 is close to being done as well...or more like relatively close, but you get the point. When school quits being a pest, we'll get it done for sure, if not before that. **_

_**It's good to publish.**_

_**May your life be nice and balanced. Until next time, readers.**_

**TheAlienHeart**_**; in darkness and light.**_


End file.
